Edwin Blackthorne
(Return to Characters, or roll back to the main page!) History Weapon: Spear (main), can also use a sling for medium distance, has back-up knives (one at the hip, longer, shown, another in his boot, short) Job: Mercenary/odd-jobs man City: Xana Personality:A typically cheerful fellow, he enjoys singing to himself when he's alone, though he's quieter when among people. He's a good listener and doesn't talk much about himself, and is comfortable with others taking the lead and himself working as supporter, or good with working solo. He's never held much of a leading position, but if the situation required it and he was the best for the position, he would take that position as needed. Likes: Dislikes: Peanuts, anything hinting at slavery Born the second child (first son) of Trent and Yue Blackthorne, a pair of mercenaries who founded the Blackthorne Company. His older sister is named Edna. He grew up almost always under Edna's care, for their parents were always busy doing some job or another, but their parents were always near since they both grew up in the mercenary caravan, always traveling as the troupe went from one job to another. When he was four, their mother died battling bandits in Ashbriar. Edna ran away, and it was just him and his father left in the troupe. Edwin was raised from there with the assumption that he, too, would become a mercenary, and so he did. When he was 14, however, Edwin left the troupe to look for a missing Vandel Blitz (~ ACSigma's character), who was a good friend (and idol) of his. He left Fantasia for four years. During that time, he was captured by slave traders and spent a year as a slave logging a northern forest before, with the help of another slave (Entiralt, an elf, npc) escaping and meeting Ciranim, a snow dragon. Entiralt talked with Ciranim using magic, and with her help they escaped to Entiralt's hometown of the snow elves, which he had left years ago of his own accord. Edwin stayed with them for a short while, getting his spear from them as he left (which is now stored at the Arcane Cafe, retired), and continued his search for Vandel. He finally did find Vandel in the land of Takamagahara. When he returned to Fantasia, he spent a short stint working as a waiter at the Arcane Cafe under ~Avivii's Avianna and worked part-time under *PeachyLatte's Avarice as her cook. Now that his quest was over, he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do with his life...would he always be a mercenary, bound to a life of fighting, or would he enjoy being something else? Was it too late for him to be anything other than a fighter? He avoided going to find his father's mercenary troupe, not wanting to face his father...not yet. Then his sister contacted him with information she had just found out: that they had another relative alive in Xana (something she found out accidentally with a spell). In order to find out the truth, Edwin moved to that City and began to sniff around, eventually attracting all sorts of unfriendly attention. In the end, though, it was revealed that their mother, thought dead, was still alive and working as an assassin. After confronting their father, Trent admitted that Yue had never died, but simply left that day to return to the group she had originally come from. Unable to pursue (because he had the troupe to look after), Trent had lied and pretended Yue had died, in order to keep Edna from chasing after her mother. Future plot plans had included his mother's return, a series of events that would have sucked Edwin unwillingly into her life after all. Without any other way out, he would be indebted into joining the guild his mother worked for, because as her daughter she could teach him to use a power (she claimed) only her family could use. He would join the Xanan side of the war, spiral into self-hate, and meet his former best friend, Heide, on the battlefield. Looking for someone good to kill him, he would press Heide into fighting him. Who would win? This plot was never realized; rper left the group. Random facts --He's not wearing gold, lol. That would get him killed. It's all brass. --He has a lot of scars on his back from when he was a slave, and is very self-conscious of them. He doesn't let people see them. --The three orbs around his neck used to be his hair ornaments; they were a gift from ~shitashi's Elliot when he was young <3 Relationships Edna Blackthorne : Older sister. He goes to her for advice a lot about things when he isn't sure of himself. Heide Reinmund : Friend, Edwin seems to have some kind of curse where he ends up greeting this man by running into him. As in, falling on him from a cliff, getting thrown into him by a monster, tackling him because of a misunderstanding... Vandel Blitz: Old friend and the reason he went off and disappeared for a few years. He wishes some day he could beat him in a duel, though he also realizes this is perhaps an unrealistic goal. Avarice Nightshade: Friend? Definitions like that don't seem to apply to Ava very well. Suffice to say, she was his former employer, and he doesn't delve too deeply into what she does in her free time. Perhaps not reliable to help out in a tight situation, but...probably...won't cause more harm... Or maybe she will....her priorities are definitely different than most. Edwin thinks it's best to keep their relationship at a wary acquaintance level. u w u; DAF_Ciranim.jpg|Ciranim, the Snow Dragon.|link=http://fav.me/d4ci15i DAF_EdwinWaiter.jpg|Part-time waiter at the Arcane Cafe|link=http://fav.me/d4bjk10 DAF_AVTournamentRound203_2.jpg|Edwin's final round of Ad Vansperia|link=http://fav.me/d4audvj CityMission_ColorsMarch.jpg|March on the Prince's Palace|link=http://fav.me/d4audvj DAFEdnaBunny.jpg|Gender and age potion|link=http://fav.me/d4audvj